Un extraño amor
by Ambar Drusila Malfoy
Summary: Luna y Draco empiezan a conocerse de a poco, esto llevara a un ¿amor?. Pesimo summary leanlo, es lo primero que hice de esta pareja. dejen rewies please
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero les guste. Soy nueva con esta pareja asi que ténganme piedad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino hubiera echo otra historia.**

**Dejen Rewies gracias**

**Amakase…**

Atraes criaturas muy extrañas Malfoy

Que estupida mañana, todo tan tranquilo, camine hacia el gran comedor, seguramente encontraría a Potter y sus necios amigos. Abrí fuertemente la puerta, a estas horas estaba todo tranquilo, Potter no estaba eso alegro mí mañana. Me senté lentamente en la mesa de Slytherin, allí estaba Pansy y todos los demás, hablando sobre sus aburridas familias.

-Mañana comienzan las vacaciones de navidad, ¿volverás a casa Draco?- pregunto Pansy mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza de manteca.

-Mi madre dice que no vuelva, ya que esta remodelando la casa- apoye mi mentón en la palma de mi mano.- Ahora que mi padre esta en Azkaban…- sentí que algo golpeaba mi pantorrilla, patee y escuche un gritito, mire por debajo de la mesa y vi. a Lovegood.-¿Qué haces allí Lunática?- le pregunte burlándome de ella, en vez de molestarse me sonrió.

-Atraes criaturas muy extrañas Malfoy.- dijo saliendo de debajo de la mesa.- Gracias- dijo mientras corría a sentarse con su tonta amiga Weasly.

-Es bien lunática- dijo Pansy mientras bebía mas de su cerveza de manteca.

----------

Caminaba por las afueras de Hogwarts, la tarde era algo fría, exactamente como me gustaba. En la entrada del bosque prohibido se encontraba mi árbol preferido, tome asentó en las raíces de este y cerré los ojos; estaba quedándome dormido cuando sentí que alguien soplaba mi mejilla, no preste atención y seguí como estaba. Dos segundos después soplaron mi nariz, abrí los ojos encontrándome con otros de un color azulino medio verdoso, sentí un aroma muy suave y delicioso. Se hizo un poco para atrás tomando algo invisible de mi nariz y lo guardo en un frasco.

-Atraes criaturas muy extrañas Malfoy.- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-Lunática.- fue lo único que dije, esos ojos me habían hipnotizado.

-Gracias.- dijo levantándose mientras se iva hacia el castillo

----

Ya había oscurecido por lo que decidí entrar en el castillo, seguramente la mayoría ya habría estado en sus casas, camine lentamente y me senté en una de las escaleras, secretamente el movimiento de estas me encantaba. Cerré los ojos disfrutando la movilidad de ellas. Sentí que alguien me golpeaba por la espalda y me gire rápidamente viendo a Lovegood sentada allí.

-Atraes criaturas muy extrañas Malfoy.- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Cómo tu?.- le pregunte con algo de fastidio

-Talvez.- la escalera se detuvo y ella empezó a subir hacia su casa.- Por cierto.- giro levemente a mirarme- De nada.- dijo sonriéndome nuevamente.

-Lunática.- le dije con una sonrisa.- ella volvió a sonreírme y entro en su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry por no publicar antes…tenía unos problemillas y no me daba el tiempo. No es muy largo el Cáp. pero espero que les guste. Rewies please!!! ^^**

**Aquí va la historia…**

* * *

¿Amigos?

Luego de ese día me era mas frecuente ver a Lovegood, siempre sonreí aun cuando se burlaban de ella. Esa dulce sonrisa que únicamente indicaba que todo estaba bien, que ella era así y no le importaba lo que dijesen. Realmente me había gustado comenzar a observarla, había veces que la encontraba buscando seres extraños, yo pasaba junto a ella y esta sonreía. Luego de un tiempo se empezó a desaparecer, ya no me era tan frecuente verla únicamente podía de verla los fines de semana y uno que otro momento en la semana, algo había de estar planeando.

Un viernes por la tarde decidí dar un paseo, talvez eso me ayudaría a despejarme de todo lo que me estaba pasando, desde que mi padre había sido encarcelado en Azkaban, todo lo referido con el Señor Tenebroso me era mas difícil de realizar, el pedía demasiadas cosas y en ciertos momentos temía que pidiese mi vida. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no percate la presencia de otra persona

-**Y nose que como decirle que el me gusta.**- oí que una suave voz mormuraba, la reconocí en el momento y me acerque muy ruidosamente.

-**Así que Lunática esta enamorada.**- dije con tono orgulloso al haber descubierto su secreto. Ella no giro y tampoco dijo nada.- **Lunática te estoy hablando.**-dije fuertemente.

-**Pensé que únicamente decías cosas sin sentido.**- respondió sin girarse.- **Acaso eso fue un intento de insulto.**- me pregunto mientras observaba al lago.

-**No realmente Lovegood.**- dije tratando de defenderme.

-**Entonces que quisiste decir.**- dijo mientras giraba

-**Déjalo**.- le dije seriamente. Ella me sonrió y concentro su vista en el césped.

-**Kureto, hablaremos luego.**- dijo a algo invisible mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí.

-**¿Que haces Lovegood?**- le pregunte observando la cercanía de ella, ella solamente sonrió y tomo algo de mi nariz.

-**¿Atraes…**- comenzó a decir

-**…Criaturas muy extrañas Malfoy?**- termine su frase, ella asintió con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato en silencio, esto no me gustaba odiaba el silencio. Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero se me adelanto.

-**Muchos problemas ¿No?**- me pregunto seriamente

-**Que piensas Lovegood.**- dije suspirando.

-Que si.- dijo rápidamente ella.- Pero todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- sonrió tan dulcemente que me obligo a hacerlo a mi también.-** Pronto podrás vivir tranquilamente y quien sabes encontrar novia.**- dijo dando una risita

-**Que cosas dices Lovegood.**- dije sonriendo.

-**Animándote, simplemente**.- dijo ella con cara inocente.- Pero si te molesta no lo haré más.-

-**No te preocupes Lovegood.**- ella me sonrió.

-**Mejor me voy, ¿nos vemos luego Draco?**- dijo acercándose a mi y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-**Cla…claro.**- dije raramente nervioso. Ella me sonrió por última vez y se fue para el castillo.

-------------------

**Perdon mi inspiración no anda a mil, espero les guste ^^ dejen Rewies y tratare de subir el prox capitulo la semana que viene…**

**Besos 3**

**Ambar Drusila Malfoy**


End file.
